Venganza cruel
by elviralapida
Summary: ¡Él le arrebató su virginidad por venganza! ¡Ahora la llevará al altar!  El multimillonario Edward Cullen creía que Bella Swan había sido cómplice de la muerte de su hermana, y la buscó para hacérselo pagar. Argumento completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**ARGUMENTO:**

¡Él le arrebató su virginidad por venganza! ¡Ahora la llevará al altar!

El multimillonario **Edward Cullen **creía que **Bella Swan** había sido cómplice de la muerte de su hermana, y la buscó para hacérselo pagar. La sedujo, le reveló su identidad… y después la rechazó cruelmente.

Pero Bella no había hecho nada malo. Se sentía avergonzada por haberle entregado su virginidad al despiadado Edward y, por si eso fuera poco, acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada.

**PRÓLOGO**

Edward Cullen miró durante un largo rato los fríos rasgos de la mujer muerta. Su hermana pequeña. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años y toda la vida por delante. Pero ya no. Esa vida se había apagado en un terrible accidente de coche y él había llegado demasiado tarde para evitarlo, para protegerla.

Debería haber seguido sus instintos y haberle insistido en que volviera a casa semanas antes... Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta del peligro en que se encontraba su hermana.

Ese pensamiento le hizo apretar los puños mientras, el dolor y la culpabilidad lo invadían. Luchó por mantener el control, tenía que calmarse y llevarse a su hermana a casa. Su padre y él la llorarían allí, y no en ese frío país donde la habían seducido aprovechándose de su inocencia, marcando así el oscuro camino que la había conducido hasta ese trágico final. Alargó una temblorosa mano y deslizó un dedo sobre una mejilla helada. Eso casi lo hundió. El accidente no le había marcado la cara y eso hacía que fuera más difícil de soportar todavía, porque le parecía que su hermana volvía a tener ocho años, cuando se aferraba con fuerza a su mano. Haciendo acopio de todo su control, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en su húmeda frente sin vida.

Se giró bruscamente y, con una voz ronca por el dolor, dijo:

—Sí. Es mi hermana. Rosalie Cullen —una parte de él no podía creer que estuviera pronunciando esas palabras, que no se tratara de una terrible pesadilla. Se apartó a un lado para dejar que el empleado de la morgue subiera la cremallera de la funda que envolvía el cuerpo.

No veía nada más que el dolor que sentía por dentro. El doctor lo había descrito como un trágico accidente, pero Edward sabía que había sido mucho más que eso. Dos personas habían muerto en el choque: su hermanan y su amante, Emmet Swan. El hombre que la había seducido premeditadamente, con una mano puesta sobre su fortuna y con la otra evitando que Edward interfiriera. La rabia volvía a arder en su interior. No había presentido lo que Emmet tramaba hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde y ahora lo sabía todo, pero esa información ya no suponía nada porque no servía para traer de vuelta a Rosalie.

Pero una persona había sobrevivido al choque. Una persona había salido de ese hospital justo una hora después de que la hubieran atendido la noche anterior. Recordó las palabras del doctor:

«No tiene ni el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo, es realmente increíble. Era la única que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y no hay duda de que eso le salvó la vida. Es una mujer afortunada».

Una mujer afortunada. Bella Swan. La hermana de Emmet. Los informes decían que era Emmet el que conducía, pero eso no hacía que Bella Swan fuera menos responsable. Edward apretó los puños con más fuerza, tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se estaba haciendo daño. Había tenido que enfrentarse al desmoralizador momento en que el médico le había informado de que su hermana tenía altos niveles de drogas y alcohol en el organismo.

Cuando su conductor se detuvo frente a las escaleras del hospital, se obligó a moverse y se sentó en el asiento trasero. Según se alejaban de ese nefasto lugar, tuvo que contener un momento de pánico en el que sintió la necesidad de decirle al conductor que se detuviera y volver para ver a Rosalie una última vez; como si tuviera que asegurarse de que estaba realmente muerta, de que se había marchado para siempre.

Desde ese momento se había vuelto más fuerte e impermeable y ahora tenía que hacer uso de esa fuerza. Sobre todo por el bien de su padre. Tras conocer la muerte de su única y amada hija, había sufrido un leve infarto y seguía en el hospital.

Atrapados en la hora punta londinense, su mente volvió a centrarse en la mujer que había tenido mucho que ver en ese terrible y trágico día. El hermano de esa mujer estaba muerto, pero los dos eran igual de culpables por lo que habían planeado juntos. Eran un equipo y Edward sabía que no descansaría hasta que la obligara a sentir parte del dolor que él estaba sintiendo ahora. El hecho de que ella hubiera salido del hospital tan poco tiempo después del choque, hacia que ese amargo sentimiento fuera más fuerte todavía, Había salido ilesa e impune.

Ahora tenía que esperar antes de poder llevarse a casa a su hermana, donde la enterrarían con sus antepasados mucho antes de lo que debería haber sido.

Observó las concurridas calles por las que pasaban personas centradas en sus asuntos y a las que no les importaba nada el resto del mundo. Bella Swan era una de esas personas.

Y en ese mismo momento. Edward supo que haría todo lo posible por encontrarla y hacerle enfrentarse a lo que se merecía.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo ! espero que les guste y me dejen alguna opinion =)

intentare actualizar lo antes posible !

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Seis días después._

—Pero Rob, estoy bien para trabajar y mañana regreso a Dublín. No es que esté al otro lado del mundo —Bella no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara .

—Sí, claro, y yo acabo de ver un cerdo volando. Siéntate en ese taburete antes de que te caigas. No vas a trabajar en tu última noche aquí. Te he prometido el sueldo de dos semanas y aún te debemos las propinas —le dijo el guapo hombre mientras le servía una copa de brandy. —Toma. Ayer, en el funeral parecía como si fueras a caerte redonda.

Bella se dio por vencida y se sentó en el alto taburete. Lo que la rodeaba era un lugar oscuro, cálido y familiar, que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años. La emoción la embargó ante las atenciones de su viejo amigo.

—Gracias, Rob. Y gracias por venir conmigo ayer. No creo que pudiera haberlo hecho sola. Significó mucho para mí que Barny, Simón y tú estuvierais allí.

Él se acercó y le agarró la mano.

—Cielo, de ningún modo habríamos dejado que pasaras por eso tú sola. Emmet ya se ha ido. Se acabó. Y ese accidente no fue culpa tuya, así que no quiero volver a oír una palabra al respecto. Es un milagro que no te arrastrara con él. Sabes muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera algo.

«Sí, pero podría haber intentado detenerlos... proteger a Rosalie...», Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Bella, las palabras de Rob pretendían reconfortarla, pero no hacían sino remover las amargas emociones que siempre estaban presentes; el terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber logrado evitar que Emmet no condujera esa noche. Se había subido en el coche con ellos porque estaba sobria y quería asegurarse de que no cometían ningún descuido...

Pero Rob no necesitaba saberlo.

Bella le sonrió, intentando hacerle creer que se encontraba bien.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo ves? Ésa es mi chica. Ahora, bébete eso y te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Parece que los primeros clientes están llegando.

Cara se giró para mirar atrás y vio una figura alta a través de la franja que quedaba entre las gruesas cortinas que separaban la barra VIP del resto del club. Por alguna razón que desconocía la recorrió un escalofrío, aunque no le dio importancia y se volvió para mirar a Rob. Decidió que se marcharía enseguida. Tenía poco equipaje que hacer para volver a casa, a Dublín, pero gracias a ello estaría lista cuando, por la mañana, llegara el abogado para tomar posesión de las llaves del apartamento. De pronto la idea de regresar a ese enorme y vacío piso sin alma la atemorizó al recordar la visita que había recibido allí mismo la noche anterior, tras el funeral.

Emmet , su hermano, la había dejado únicamente con la ropa que llevaba encima. Desde que sus padres murieron y él se había hecho cargo de su hermana de dieciséis años, no había dejado de dejar constancia de que lo enfurecía esa obligación fraternal que le habían impuesto. Pero pronto se había aprovechado de la presencia de Bella, al verla como una asistenta del hogar interna. Ella no se había esperado nada más, pero había sido un gran impacto descubrir que su hermano no sólo tenía unas deudas astronómicas, sino que...

Rob la sacó de esos pensamientos al reclamar su atención y ella se sintió agradecida.

—Cielo, no mires, pero esa figura que estaba mirando aquí dentro es el espécimen de hombre más divino que he visto en la vida. No lo echaría de la cama por hablar demasiado, eso seguro.

—Oh, vamos. Eso lo dices de todos.

—No. Éste... no se parece a ninguno que haya visto antes, pero por desgracia la intuición me dice que es heterosexual. Oh, aquí viene. Debe de ser alguien importante. Bella, levántate y sonríe. Te digo una cosa, un pequeño flirteo y una noche ardiente con un hombre así te harán olvidar para siempre los recuerdos sobre el tirano de tu hermano. Es lo que necesitas ahora mismo, un poco de diversión antes de volver a casa y empezar de nuevo.

Y entonces, vio a Rob dirigir su atención hacia el misterioso extraño, cuya presencia podía sentir a su lado.

—Buenas noches, señor —le dijo Rob alegremente. —¿Qué le pongo?

A Bella se le erizó el vello ante la presencia del hombre y decidió hacer caso omiso del consejo de su amigo. No tenía la más mínima intención de dejarse llevar por una noche de pasión con nadie, y mucho menos con un completo desconocido. Sobre todo, la noche después del funeral de su hermano, y especialmente porque en sus veintidós años de edad nunca había experimentado ninguna clase de pasión.

Con la intención de marcharse, se giró sobre el taburete, pero antes de poder darse cuenta se vio cara a cara con el extraño, un ángel caído que la estaba mirando fijamente. Un oscuro ángel caído, con unos brillantes ojos verdes y dorados bajo unas largas y negras pestañas. Cejas negras. Pómulos altos.

En cuestión de segundos, además de darse cuenta de que tenía unos hombros muy anchos y de que mediría más de un metro ochenta, supo que tenía la clase de cuerpo que le volvería loco a Rob, Llevaba un grueso abrigo, pero por debajo del botón de arriba de la camisa se veía una suave piel aceituna y un escaso y crespo vello negro.

Cara no podía entender la ardiente sensación que invadía su cuerpo, el crepitar en su sangre cuando sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas durante lo que parecieron siglos. Se le cortó la respiración y sintió un mareo, como si se tambaleara. ¡Y eso que seguía sentada en el taburete!

—¿Señor?

La voz del hombre era profunda y grave, acentuada, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Rob estaba sirviéndole otra copa de brandy.

—Es de parte del caballero.

Rob se alejó mientras silbaba en voz baja.

—Oh, no, de verdad. Iba a marcharme ahora mismo...

—Por favor. No te marches por mí.

Esa voz dirigida directamente a ella la golpeó como si fuera una bola de demolición. Era intensa y tenía ese delicioso acento extranjero. Cuando él le sonrió, la habitación pareció darle vueltas.

—Yo... —dijo Bella, sin lograr nada.

El hombre se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta revelando el impresionante cuerpo que Bella había sospechado que se escondería debajo. Su ancho torso estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y el tono oscuro de su vello era visible a través de la seda de la camisa, en la que se marcaban unos definidos pectorales. Se sentó en un taburete a su lado y entonces ella supo que estaba perdida porque en cuestión de segundos ese completo desconocido había despertado su cuerpo de un letargo de veintidós años.

—Bueno... está bien. Me tomaré la copa a la que me has invitado —logró decir antes de agarrar el vaso.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bella. Bella Swan

Él le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

—¿Y eres de...? —le preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja y adquiriendo así un aspecto algo diabólico.

—Irlanda. Regreso allí mañana. He estado viviendo aquí desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero ahora vuelvo a casa.

Bella estaba balbuceando y lo sabía. Él la estaba mirando con intensidad, como si quisiera meterse en su cabeza, y enseguida ella supo que un hombre como ése podía consumirla por completo. Al pensar en ello, sintió un calor en su vientre y humedad entre las piernas. Estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos mientras él la miraba.

—En ese caso, brindo por los nuevos comienzos. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de volver a empezar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres?

Él tardó algo de tiempo en responder, como si estuviera meditando sobre ello, pero finalmente dijo:

—Soy de Italia... me llamo Edward. Encantado de conocerte.

A Bella se le cortó la respiración. Rosalie también era de Italia, de Sardinia. Era una coincidencia, y muy dolorosa, por cierto. Él extendió una gran mano de dedos largos y Cara se la estrechó con su pequeña mano cubierta de las pecas que tanto había detestado durante años.

Impotente por el torrente de sensaciones que estaban recorriéndole el cuerpo ante su tacto, se le secó la boca y lo miró con intensidad mientras él le dedicaba una sexy y devastadora sonrisa.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!».

Finalmente, Cara retiró la mano y la escondió bajo la pierna. De pronto sintió la necesidad de alejarse de esa intensidad, no estaba acostumbrada a algo así. Estaba asustadísima y bajó del taburete como pudo, aunque al hacerlo rozó el cuerpo del hombre provocando diminutas explosiones dentro de ella.

—Discúlpame. Tengo que ir al lavabo.

Con piernas temblorosas, salió de la zona VIP y cruzó el club, que estaba llenándose con rapidez y cuya música se oía a través de las cortinas de terciopelo. Entró en el aseo, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el lavabo. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. Estar lejos de ese hombre no la estaba ayudando a calmarse ni a mitigar el rubor de sus mejillas. Tenía su imagen clavada en la mente.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Y precisamente esa noche? Ella no tenía nada de especial: cabello castaño oscuro largo y liso, ojos chocolate con tonos avellana y una piel clara. Un cuerpo larguirucho y nada de maquillaje. Eso era todo lo que veía.

De pronto la invadió una extraña euforia: al día siguiente volvería a casa y se alejaría de Londres, que nunca había sido su hogar. El hecho de que ese club y sus empleados hubieran sido como su casa después de la muerte de sus padres, lo decía todo.

Pero entonces, de pronto, el terrible recuerdo del accidente volvió a incrustarse en su cerebro. Fue como revivir una película de miedo: ese momento en el que vio el coche ir hacia ellos y fue incapaz de gritar a Cormac para avisarlo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado por un segundo de la tragedia acaecida hacía escasos días y de la que, según los médicos, había sobrevivido milagrosamente?

Edward. El corazón se le detuvo un instante antes de volverle a latir. Él le había hecho olvidar por un momento y le estaba haciendo olvidar en ese mismo instante. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo ignorando el brillo de sus ojos; no le sorprendería que él se hubiera marchado cuando volviera a la barra. Conocía demasiado bien a esa clase de hombres; los que frecuentaban el pub eran hombres de negocios que competían por ver quién compraba el champán más caro y quién se iba con las mujeres más bellas.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella volvió a entrar en la zona VIP, Edward ya se había ido y, a pesar de habérselo esperado, la invadió una fuerte decepción. Aún estaba intentando controlar esa reacción cuando Joe, uno de los camareros, le entregó una nota:

_Cielo, he tenido que irme... una crisis doméstica con Simon. ¡Te llamo mañana antes de que te marches! _

_Robbie._

De nuevo, decepción, ya que había tenido la esperanza de que la nota fuera de Edward. Lo cual era ridículo ya que sólo habían hablado durante escasos minutos.

Cuando estaba recogiendo su teléfono y su abrigo, oyó un ruido tras ella, una voz familiar.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para pedirte que tomes otra copa conmigo?

¡No se había ido! Un gran alivio la embargó y sintió que no quería que ese hombre volviera a alejarse de ella. Se giró y, al mirarlo a la cara, volvió a perderse en esos fascinantes ojos y quedó cautivada por la brusca belleza de su rostro.

—Bien. He reservado una mesa privada y he pedido una botella de champán.

Cara se vio incapaz de responder con coherencia y Enzo la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia la mesa.

—Bueno —dijo él. —Pues aquí estamos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y su rostro quedó iluminado por la suave luz de la lámpara que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Sin duda era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

—Dime, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?

Cara sonrió.

—Es como mi segunda casa —inmediatamente imaginó lo mal que debían de haber soñado esas palabras y se apresuró a aclararlo. —Eso es porque...

En ese momento una camarera apareció allí con el champán interrumpiendo la explicación de Bella y, para cuando volvieron a quedarse solos y Edward sirvió las copas, ya había olvidado cuál había sido la pregunta.

—Brindo por esta noche.

—¿Por qué por esta noche?

—Porque creo que va a ser... emocionante —respondió él antes de dar un sorbo de champán.

Qué cosa tan rara por la que brindar, pensó Cara, que también bebió saboreando las burbujas que le recorrían la garganta. No podía creer que estuviera allí sentada, con su vestido de trabajo y bebiendo champán con ese enigmático hombre. En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí, nunca había conocido a nadie como él, y eso que por ese exclusivo local pasaban los hombres más ricos del mundo; las presas favoritas de su hermano, y la razón por la que ella había conseguido empleo allí.

Al menos el vestido era lo suficientemente apropiado: sencillo y negro. La única pega era que era demasiado corto, pero Simon el novio de Rob, insistía en que diera el aspecto de ser la chica más importante del local y con Barny allí para protegerla de las malas intenciones de algunos, por lo general evitaba situaciones comprometidas. Algo de lo que Simón había sido consciente al contratarla, ya que la vio demasiado joven como para trabajar en el club. Al final había decidido darle un puesto en la puerta.

—Háblame de ti, Bella.

Estaba haciéndolo otra vez, pronunciando su nombre con ese sutil acento, y entonces Cara se dio cuenta de que deseaba hacer exactamente lo que Rob le había sugerido: dejarse llevar y permitir que ese extraño la ayudara a olvidar su dolor y su pesar.

Para sufrir ya tendría tiempo cuando volviera a casa e intentara comenzar de nuevo. Al pensar en ello, la amenaza de la noche anterior volvió a colarse en su cabeza, pero logró volver a enterrar su miedo. Por el momento, y al lado de ese hombre, podía fingir que todo iba bien... ¿o no?

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Tienes un título en Empresariales?

Bella asintió, orgullosa del título que había obtenido por fin hacía escasas semanas, y no muy segura de por qué él se mostraba tan incrédulo. Tal vez era uno de esos hombres que no creía que las mujeres pudieran estudiar y trabajar, aunque, por otro lado, no parecía ser de esa clase. La botella de champán estaba medio vacía y sentía una deliciosa sensación en la cabeza.

—¿Pero no has ido a la universidad?

—¿Te lo he dicho? —qué curioso, no recordaba haberle contado que había hecho el curso a distancia, desde casa. —Tienes razón, no he ido —estaba preguntándose cómo habían acabado hablando de ese tema cuando se oyó un pitido y él se disculpó para responder al teléfono. Al oír que decía algo sobre un padre enfermo, Bella le hizo una seria indicándole que le dejaría hablar en privado, pero él la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

Mientras hablaba en un fluido italiano, la miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba el interior de la muñeca. Cara tuvo que contenerse para no emitir un gemido, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo y tampoco se apartó, a pesar de saber que con ello estaba dándole una señal tácita. ¡Era una locura!

Él terminó la conversación y la soltó con brusquedad, como si se arrepintiera de haberla agarrado.

—¿Va todo bien?

Le vio apretar la mandíbula mientras la miraba con intensidad.

—Es hora de salir de aquí.

¿Quería decir que se fueran juntos? No. ¿Por qué iba a querer un hombre así irse con ella?

—Mañana me espera un día duro, será mejor que yo también me vaya. Gracias por las copas.

Edward ya había pagado y no hizo caso cuando ella intentó darle parte del dinero, algo que para Bella fue un alivio, porque aunque no le gustaba que nadie le pagara nada, no tenía demasiado dinero en el monedero. Rob se había marchado antes de poder darle el dinero de las propinas y aún faltaban un par de semanas hasta que recibiera el cheque de su último sueldo.

Juntos salieron del club para adentrarse en la oscuridad de las calles y el frío aire de comienzos de primavera. Era casi medianoche. Bella se estremeció levemente cuando Edward la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y le apartó su larga melena rozándole el cuello. Justo en ese momento alguien que hacía cola en la puerta del local la llamó y Enzo apartó las manos. Ella se giró y saludó con la mano a una actriz que frecuentaba el local.

—¿Es amiga tuya?.

—No exactamente —dio un paso atrás, aunque descubrió que alejarse de él era más difícil de lo que quería admitir. —Mira, gracias por todo... y por las copas. Me ha gustado charlar contigo.

El se la quedó mirando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos,

—¿De verdad quieres irte?

A ella se le helaron el corazón y el cerebro.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ven a mi hotel conmigo.

No era una pregunta, era prácticamente una orden que volvió a acelerarle el corazón. ¿Pero a quién intentaba engañar? No estaría preparada para un hombre tan viril como ni en un millón de años. Y sin embargo, mientras pensaba eso, su cuerpo se despertó haciéndole creer que él era el único hombre del mundo con el que podría hacer el amor.

Confundida, se apartó negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, yo no... —«no hago esa clase de cosas porque nunca antes lo he hecho». Independientemente de lo que su cuerpo pudiera estar diciéndole, su cabeza le estaba advirtiendo que saliera corriendo en la otra dirección.

Edward estaba bajo la farola; tenía unos hombros enormes, un cuerpo esbelto e impresionante, y un rostro oscuro y pecaminoso. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él resultaba pecaminoso. Recordó las palabras de Rob. ¿Podría ese hombre hacerle olvidar? Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en ello para tomar una decisión, Enzo retrocedió. Al parecer, había perdido la oportunidad y eso la hizo sentirse decepcionada.

—_Allora, buenanotte, _Bella.

En ese instante, ella se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a ver a ese hombre y de pronto se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Por otro lado, se recordó que todo eso formaba parte de una fantasía porque él estaba fuera de su alcance y, además, ¿no detestaba a los hombres que entraban en el club? Sin embargo, una voz dentro de ella le decía que tal vez era diferente.

Su recién despertado cuerpo parecía estar pidiéndole a gritos que le dijera: «Sí, espera, acepto tu ofrecimiento», pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Se giró bruscamente y se alejó, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza que temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Y, por ridículo que parezca, en ese momento se sintió más sola de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida hasta la fecha. Cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, decidió que debían de ser causa de todos sus problemas y de la terrible semana que había pasado, y no de la increíble noche que había surgido como de la nada.

Al pasar por delante de la cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar en el club, oyó a una chica decir:

—Míralo... debe de estar loca para no irse con él...

Cara se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente. Enzo ya no estaba mirándola, y ella podía verlo de espaldas esperando a que le entregaran su coche; podía ver su ancha espalda, su cabello negro, la masculina belleza de su cuerpo y el poder que denotaban su orgullosa pose y su altura. Pensar en no volver a verlo nunca le estaba causando un fuerte revuelo dentro del pecho.

De pronto no fue consciente de que sus pies la estaban arrastrando hacia una inevitable dirección: de vuelta a él. Y al instante se encontraba allí, tras él, aliviada. Le dio un toquecito en la espalda. Inmediatamente él se giró.

—¿Has cambiado de idea?

La sardónica arrogancia y el cinismo de su expresión no tuvieron ningún efecto en la patética debilidad que la había hecho volver a él. No pudo responder. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan impulsivo, aunque por otro lado, nunca había deseado ni nada ni a nadie con tanto anhelo. Se sentía protegida al pensar que se trataría de una única noche con ese maravilloso hombre y que después dejaría que todo su dolor y toda su pena volvieran. Pero durante las horas que estaban por delante podría ser otra persona. No la chica que se quedó huérfana con dieciséis años, ni la hermanita de la que se aprovechó su hermano mayor mientras ella esperaba que cambiara. Tampoco sería la chica que trabajaba día y noche para obtener una titulación. Ni la chica que se había visto involucrada en un terrible accidente de coche al que sólo ella había logrado sobrevivir.

Quería aferrarse a ese momento en el que podía dejarse llevar por la pasión, y así le respondió:

—Sí. Me gustaría acompañarte al hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Un chofer los llevaba hacia el hotel. Al instante de subir al coche, Bella se había puesto nerviosa porque el accidente aun estaba muy reciente en su cabezaNo obstante, aún tenía manos apretadas bajo los muslos y un ligero sudor le había cubierto la frente. El silencio los envolvía dentro del lujoso vehículo y ella podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward, pero no lo miró. No podía hacerlo. Aunque, por alguna razón que no podía entender, estar a su lado la hacía sentirse bien. A medida que el coche avanzaba entre el tráfico, su miedo se iba disipando. Se sentía segura.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la puerta de un exclusivo pero discreto hotel, ese detalle se sumó al halo de misterio de Edward porque se habría esperado que estuviera alojado en un lugar más ostentoso. Ese hotel era conocido por proteger la privacidad de sus famosos y poderosos clientes.

Edward bajó del coche y le tendió la mano a Bella, que después de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, la aceptó. La llevó hasta el vestíbulo, donde el conserje lo saludó en italiano. Cuando subieron al ascensor seguían sin dirigirse palabra; ni siquiera hubo un intercambio de miradas.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se adentraron en un lujoso pasillo con una única puerta al fondo. Edward abrió la puerta de su suite y Bella lo siguió hasta dentro, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la espléndida habitación disertada como una biblioteca victoriana.

Él le había soltado la mano para quitarse el abrigo y la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la mesa sobre la que había distintos tipos de bebidas. Al verlo de espaldas, con ese corte de pelo que tanto le favorecía gracias a una forma de cabeza perfecta, volvió a temblar y no pudo creerse que de verdad estuviera allí.

—¿Te apetece una copa?

Negó con la cabeza y vio a Edward servirse algo oscuro y dorado que se bebió de un trago antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

Se volvió para mirarla y el corazón de Bella se aceleró. Sin haberlo tocado siquiera, se sentía como si conociera a ese hombre, como si ya hubiera estado con él... lo cual era una locura.

—Ven aquí.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa tenia ganas de estar con Edward pero algo la decia que tenia que irse de esa habitación…..

Edward recorrió el espacio que los separaba y le quitó el abrigo, que cayó al suelo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos casi la derritió. Eran de un verde oliva y brillante y la miraban con intensidad. Sintió deseo, sintió pasión. Un torbellino de sensualidad inexplorada se había apoderado de ella y estaba lanzándola a ese nuevo mundo,

—Edward, yo...

—Shh —le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar, y en el fondo ella lo agradeció porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Por alguna razón, esa noche estaba marcada por una enigmática y silenciosa comunicación.

Él alzó las manos y rodeó con ellas el rostro de Bella, mientras enredaba los dedos en los sedosos mechones de su cabello. Se acercó más todavía y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Agachó la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir manteniéndolos abiertos. El primer roce de los labios de Edward fue fugaz. Bella comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada e, instintivamente, alargó los brazos para agarrarlo por la cintura. Él le echó la cabeza atrás con delicadeza y ella abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a esos dos pozos dorados moteados de verde.

Tras un largo momento, él volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero en lugar de besarla donde ella más lo deseaba, en la boca, rozó con sus labios la delicada piel de sus sienes, de sus mejillas y más abajo, hasta donde el pulso latía aceleradamente bajo la piel de su cuello, que también saboreó.

- Edward…. para …. No estoy segura de querer seguir , estoy bastante nerviosa

- Bella no vamos hacer nada que tu no quieras

Los ojos de Edward la beso tal y como ella deseaba, posó una mano sobre su trasero y la llevó contra sí, haciéndole notar su excitación. En ese momento ella se olvidó de los besos y todo su deseo se concentró más al sur, en el centro de sus ingles.

Deslizó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Edward y pudo sentir los músculos que se movían bajo la seda de su camisa. Con impaciencia comprobó que deseaba sentir su piel y comenzó a sacarle la camisa de entre los pantalones, gimiendo suavemente cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con su cálida y suave espalda.

Edward le echó atrás la cabeza para dejar al descubierto su cuello y volver a cubrirlo con la boca. La respiración de Bella era acelerada mientras él la movía las caderas instintivamente contra su cuerpo. Él se apartó y la miró con un fiero brillo en los ojos.

—Eres una hechicera.

—No. simplemente soy Bella...

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con algo que ella no pudo descifrar, y él apretó la mandíbula. Se movió ligeramente, haciéndole sentir su poderosa erección. Al instante, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, igualmente suntuoso, con una gran cama con cuatro postes y cuya colcha estaba retirada, como invitándolos a entrar en ella.

La dejó en el suelo y temblando, ella se quitó los zapatos; sus dedos se encogieron sobre la gruesa alfombra. Cuando después de apartar los cojines, él se giró para mirarla. Cara vio deseo en sus ojos y entonces supo que no podía echarse atrás. Era el destino. Estaba destinada a estar con ese hombre y estaba tan segura de ello que no lo dudó ni por un instante.

—Es un vestido jersey.

Él la giró hacia él, con un cómico gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Un qué?

Bella no pudo responder. Simplemente bajó las manos hasta el dobladillo de su vestido y lo fue subiendo, por sus muslos y caderas, por su cintura y su pecho, hasta que lo vio todo oscuro y supo que él estaba contemplando su cuerpo. No podía ver su reacción, pero la sentía en el aire.

Finalmente se sacó el vestido por la cabeza y, mientras lo apartaba, sintió su cabello cayéndole sobre la espalda. No podía mirar a Edward, la timidez se lo impedía. Por otro lado, era consciente de que la ropa interior que llevaba debía de resultar muy aburrida en comparación con el encaje y la seda que suponía que llevarían las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a estar. Lo suyo eran sencillas prendas de algodón blanco y, si no recordaba mal, ésas en particular eran tan viejas que tenían un agujero en la costura. De pronto sintió pánico; tenía los pechos demasiado pequeños y las caderas demasiado estrechas. Su hermano siempre le había dicho con sorna que tenía figura de chico.

Con la cabeza agachada, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos e inmediatamente sintió calor cuando Enzo fue hacia ella y se los bajó. Se sentía ridícula y no quería tener que ver desprecio en sus ojos ante ese cuerpo nada femenino.

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Bella...

De nuevo su voz y su sensual acento la hicieron derretirse por dentro. Con reticencia. Cara abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza en un inconsciente gesto de dignidad antes de mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada que se encontró fue oscura, profunda y ardiente. Muy ardiente.

—Pero yo... no...

—¿No qué? —le preguntó él al recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada fijándose en cada curva, en sus altos y firmes pechos y en sus tersos pezones que se clavaban contra el algodón del sujetador.

Cara sintió deseo al ver que no La estaba mirando con rechazo.

—Creí... creí que no me encontrarías...

—¿Atractiva?

Con gran elegancia, Edward se quitó los pantalones. También se despojó de los zapatos y de los calcetines, revelando así unos pies grandes y bronceados. Tenía unas piernas largas y musculadas, las piernas de un atleta. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en esa parte de él que seguía oculta bajo sus calzoncillos, que se tensaban con la erección que cubrían. Con la boca seca y una libido cada vez más intensa, lo vio desprenderse de ellos liberando lo que para Bella era una impresionante erección.

Él la llevó hacia sí, hasta que quedaron muslo con muslo, pecho con pecho.

Volvió a enredar las manos entre sus largos mechones de pelo mientras ella le besaba el cuello. Tenía un sabor salado y su pecho era como un enorme muro de acero.

Edward deslizó su miembro entre sus piernas. La tela de las braguitas resultó ser una deliciosa tortura y Bella comenzó a mover las caderas impacientemente, en busca de una conexión más intensa, deseando encontrarse con él piel contra piel. Deseando tenerlo dentro de ella. Sabía que deseaba todo eso, a pesar de no haberlo experimentado nunca antes.

Edward se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, y la llevó hacia sí. Bella pudo sentir cómo le desabrochaba el sujetador, que cayó para dejar al descubierto sus pechos y unos pezones que se endurecieron más todavía ante su mirada.

Le cubrió un pecho con la mano; una mano grande y bronceada contra una piel pálida y cubierta de pecas. La acercó más y ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros. No estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación, cuando él cubrió con su ardiente boca uno de sus pezones. Bella contuvo un gemido y respiró entrecortadamente sin dejar de aferrarse a sus hombros.

Entre sus piernas podía sentir su erección e instintivamente las cerró ligeramente, atrapándola. Él apartó la boca de su pecho.

—Hechicera —repitió.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Enzo comenzó a quitarle las braguitas, pero ella, movida por una repentina timidez, lo detuvo. ¿Y si lo que estaba sintiendo no era normal? Sin embargo, y con una sorprendente delicadeza, él terminó de desnudarla.

Estaba completamente desnuda. Expuesta.. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y su piel ya empezaba a brillar con una ligera capa de sudor.

Cuando notó la otra mano de Edward entre sus piernas, se le cortó la respiración—_Dio_. Eres increíblemente receptiva...

Cara echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, con una desinhibición que no pudo controlar,

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, verdaderamente perpleja ante todas esas sensaciones que parecían concentrarse alrededor de su vientre y entre sus piernas. Sus movimientos se volvieron más instintivos, más desesperados. Perdió el control de su propio cuerpo. Estaba literalmente en sus manos.

Se agarró a sus hombros y después, de pronto, quedó suspendida a una altura que desconocía que existiera. Con un solo movimiento del pulgar de Edward contra ella, cayó en un cúmulo de sensaciones espasmódicas mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. El placer resultó tan exquisito que no pudo creer que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para experimentarlo.

Ligeramente adormecida, le vio abrir un pequeño paquete plateado y sacare! preservativo que desenrolló a lo largo de su erección. Agradeció que no hubiera olvidado ese detalle porque eso era lo último en lo que ella habría pensado en ese momento y sabía que el hecho de no haber tenido protección no habría logrado echarla atrás en ese momento. No, cuando ya apenas podía recordar quién era.

Cuando él se tumbó a su lado, Cara sintió un deseo aún mayor recorriéndola y volviendo a despertar su cuerpo. Hacía un instante, se habría quedado dormida, pero ahora el deseo volvía a tomar forma y con más insistencia que antes. De algún modo sabía que lo que había experimentado no sería nada comparado con lo que estaba a punto de experimentar, pero... ¿podría soportar un placer más intenso?

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando él deslizó una mano sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus curvas y sobre las cumbres de sus pechos, antes de bajar la cabeza y cubrir con su boca uno de sus pezones. Cara gimió y le sujetó la cabeza contra sus pechos con un movimiento desesperado. Él movió su cuerpo hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

—Paciencia... —le dijo al alzarle las caderas y apartarle las piernas con unos poderosos muslos. Cara pudo sentir su pene contra los todavía resbaladizos y sensibles pliegues de su sexo. —Dime cuánto deseas esto — le pidió Enzo con cierta brusquedad haciendo que la excitación de Cara se disparara.

—Como no he deseado nada nunca —respondió. En ese momento supo que estaba allí porque sentía mucho más que una simple conexión física con ese hombre,

—Dime que lo necesitas —le dijo, y con un diminuto y sutil movimiento Cara lo sintió deslizarse en su interior.

—Oh... —Él se adentró un poco más.

—Dímelo —le pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Obedeciendo а sus instintos más primarios, Cara alzó las caderas ayudándolo a deslizarse más adentro,

—Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti.

Con un intenso gemido de masculina satisfacción, Enzo sujetó las caderas de Cara antes de tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras se movía dentro de ella. Cara gritó, incapaz de contenerse. Había oído historias sobre el dolor de la primera vez, y podia afirmar con total seguridad que eran ciertas le dolio mucho! Edward se retiró levemente. —¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. ( aguantandose las ganas de llorar no queria mostrarse vulnerable )

—No... Nunca había sentido algo así.

Edward la agarró con fuerza de las caderas y volvió a adentrarse en ella, con más fuerza esta vez.

El peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo resultaba delicioso. Tenía las piernas alrededor de él, y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. No quería soltarlo. Su conexión era tan intensa que resultaba abrumadora. Sus corazones palpitaban a la vez contra sus pechos.

Tras unos largos momentos, Edward se apartó y, abrazados, se quedaron tumbados el uno frente al otro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Bella se sintió en paz. Como si hubiera regresado a su hogar después de un largo y arduo viaje.

Edward volvió a la realidad con una dolorosa claridad. Podía sentir el seductor cuerpo que se aferraba a él, sentir su brazo rodeándola de un modo tan posesivo.

Había perdido el control y todo se le había ido de las manos. Desde el momento en que la había visto en el bar y había mirado esos enormes y misteriosos ojos cafe, todo había cambiado. No había contado con que sólo con verla la deseara como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Resultaba vergonzoso y esa vergüenza lo consumía.

Bella lo había embelesado; ese rostro exquisitamente claro, parecia tan joven e inocente, pero Edward sabia que eso no era cierto el queria venganza

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se apartó de su lado y forzó a su mente a olvidar lo que había sucedido, a olvidar el hecho de que había ido demasiado lejos.

Se recordó que ya la había visto en acción antes de siquiera conocerla, tirada sobre la barra del bar. Estaba claro que era una consumada seductora bajo una máscara de inocencia. Por un momento había tenido la ridícula sensación de que tal vez era virgen, pero ella pronto había deshecho esa posibilidad al mostrarse tan receptiva, al tomarlo con una confianza que sólo podía ser fruto de la experiencia. No tenía más que ver la rapidez con la que se había dejado tender en la cama, con esa actitud disertada para excitar a un hombre. Seguro que era la tipica chica del bar que se acostaba con todos los hombres .

Al sentarse en el borde de la cama, antes de levantarse, admitió que se habían unido de un modo tan apasionado que no recordaba la última vez que había experimentado eso... si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. Fue hacia el bailo, furioso consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez ésa podría ser la más dulce de las venganzas, porque Bella se había ido a la cama con él sin saber quién era y, sin duda, con la esperanza de que él mantuviera su exorbitante estilo de vida ahora que su hermano se había ido.

Se dijo que la había invitado a acompañarlo al hotel sólo para probarla y no porque la hubiera deseado con unas ganas que rozaban la desesperación. Pero no se dejaría engaitar; de bien pequeño había aprendido la lección sobre lo manipuladoras que podían ser las mujeres. Su propia madre se lo había enseñado. Las mujeres sólo se preocupaban de sí mismas y Bella Swan estaba haciendo exactamente eso... buscando a un hombre que la mantuviera...

Su hermano había seducido a su hermana con la intención do despojarla do su fortuna y luego abandonarla y ahora Edward le haría a Bella algo similar.

Ya no se sentía culpable, enterró en lo más profundo de su ser toda clase de emociones y se convenció de que lo único que había hecho había sido aprovecharse de ella para obtener un intenso placer físico. Y eso no tenía nada de malo. Bella era una mujer bella y bien versada en la vida. Estaba adelantada a su edad y sin duda poseía una astucia de la que su hermana siempre había carecido. Rosalie había sido una presa fácil para alguien tan despiadado y corrupto como Emmet Swan.

Ahora lo que haría sería asegurarse de causarle el mayor dallo posible. Eso era mucho mejor que intentar hacerle admitir su culpa. Podría detestar fácilmente a una mujer que se acostaba con un completo desconocido la noche después del entierro de su propio hermano.

Entró en la ducha y, al salir, se vistió y esperó a que Bella se despertase.

Dejarme vuestra opinion para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien !

un beso muy grande !


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Bella sentía su cuerpo adolorido y pesado. Estaba despertando lentamente y el dichoso aturdimiento que le nublaba el cerebro era como una droga. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba arropada por el cuerpo de Edward. Sonrió; no se había imaginado que pudiera ser así. Alargó una mano esperando sentir un cuerpo grande y duro, pero la cama estaba vacía a su lado. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y parpadeó ante la luz del alba que se colaba por la ventana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

Se sentó y miró al otro lado del dormitorio. Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, observándola. Le sonrió vacilante, se sentía extremadamente tímida.

—Buenos días...

Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirándola. Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, el aire de la habitación parecía helado y no sabía por qué. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Edward...?

Él se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, donde se quedó unos instantes de espaldas a Bella y con las manos en los bolsillos. Cara vio que estaba completamente vestido, con traje y chaqueta. Eso le hizo subirse la sábana para cubrirse los pechos.

En ese momento Edward se giró y de su rostro había desaparecido cualquier rastro de ternura y de pasión.

—Mi nombre completo no es Edward, aunque mis amigos y mi familia lo han usado alguna vez. Mi nombre es Anthony Edward

Ese nombre... no podía ser.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído —le respondió él con brusquedad.

—¿Eres el hermano de Rosalie? —preguntó ella sacudiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararla y despejarla.

—Has acertado.

Bella no podía entender su animosidad. Se sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —estaba claro que él lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Sí, claro que sí. Bella —le respondió con un tono burlón que la desconcertó todavía más.

—Sabía quién eras antes de que nos presentáramos. Fui a ese club especialmente para encontrarte.

—Pero ¿por qué... por qué no me dijiste quién eras?

—Porque quería verte de cerca. La hermana pequeña de Emmet Swan, el hombre que estaba planeando casarse con mi hermana en Las Vegas en la víspera de su veinticinco cumpleaños para poder reclamar su fortuna antes de abandonarla sin piedad.

El rostro de Bela se quedó lívido. Ella se había enterado de los planes de Emmet el día del accidente; podía recordar haber discutido con él horrorizada ante la idea de que pudiera hacer algo así, pero su hermano se había reído en su cara. Y después, esa noche...

—Lo sabías.

—Sí, pero... —Bella lo miró a los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentia mareada

- Me has engañado…. Decia Bella llorando no podia controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo se sentia utilizada

Vicenzo se aparto de la ventana con un brusco movimiento.

—Sí, pero nada. Lo sabías y tuviste tanto que ver en esos planes como tu hermano. Dime, ¿eras la amiga perfecta y confidente de Rosalie? ¿la engañabas diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba tu hermano?

—¡No! Yo no sabía lo que estaba planeando Emmet; juro que no me enteré hasta la semana pasada. Apreciaba a tu hermana...( decia llorando ) te lo juro Edward de verdad tienes que creerme

El dolor volvió a invadirla al pensar que había fracasado al ayudarla. Edward fue hacia la cama y ella retrocedió asustada no podia creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo mientras le oía maldecir en italiano.

—Claro que apreciabas a mi hermana. Ella representaba tu camino fácil a un futuro donde nunca tendrías que volver a preocuparte por el dinero. Todas las deudas de tu hermano habrían desaparecido —chasqueó los dedos, —en un instante.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pues yo te ayudaré.

Cara tragó saliva. Resultaba amedrentador, estaba mirándola fijamente y el músculo de su mandíbula estaba tenso. Ese hombre estaba a años luz del hombre que se había convertido en su primer amante.

—En cuanto tu hermano se enteró de que Rosalie era heredera de una sustancial parte de la fortuna Cullen, fue tras ella sin otra cosa en la mente que arrebatarle su riqueza.

Bella se estremeció visiblemente ante esas palabras, pero él continuó.

- QUIERES PARAR DE LLORAR ¡! NO TIENES DERECHO TU HERMANO ERA LO PEOR

Bella retrocedió asustada , se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación asustada y llorando descontroladamente

—La introdujo en el mundo de las drogas para poder manipularla mejor, hizo que se volviera completamente dependiente de él. Y mientras, él me hacía una oferta de negocios falsa para mantenerme ocupado y asegurarse de que no cuidaba de mi hermana. Después de todo, tal y como mi hermana no dejaba de decirme, ella era una mujer adulta capaz de cuidar de sí misma, ¿Por qué iba a tener que preocuparme por ella? —preguntó con una risa irónica.

Bella había visto el comportamiento de su hermano, y lo que Edward dijo no la sorprendió, pero no se había imaginado lo mucho que Cormac había influido en Rosalie. Sólo la había visto ir y venir y quedarse a dormir en algunas ocasiones. Le había parecido una chica muy dulce y perfectamente feliz, únicamente cuando Cormac le reveló sus planes fue cuando comenzó a verla como una víctima potencial. Pero eso había sucedido demasiado tarde.

—Si lo sabías...

—Ése es el problema —le dijo con una voz insoportablemente dura. —No lo sabía. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la oferta de adquisición de Emmet era falsa. Inmediatamente sospeché que tramaba algo y además supe que era el nuevo novio que Rosalie guardaba tan en secreto. Contraté a un investigador privado para que los vigilara.

—Y así me conociste —dijo Bella llorando.

Él no respondió y continuó de un modo implacable.

—A tu hermano le gustaban mucho las chicas con fondos fiduciarios. Por desgracia, para cuando lo descubrí todo y vine a Londres... ya era demasiado tarde.

El funesto tono de su voz golpeó directamente contra el corazón de Bella, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada en su propia defensa. Edward estaba rodeándola.

—Y tú... —la miró de arriba abajo, con desdén e indignación. —Tu hermano y tú matasteis a mi hermana, pero él se ha ido y no se le puede hacer pagar por ello. Tú, sin embargo, saliste del accidente sin un solo rasguño. ¿No es fortuito el destino?

Finalmente, Bella comprendió el verdadero horror de su situación. Unas imágenes vividas del accidente volvieron a su mente... la terrible lluvia que caía, el amasijo de hierros, el olor a gasolina y a humo. El espantoso silencio después del espantoso chirrido de los frenos.

—Fue un accidente —dijo con voz débil. Justamente el día antes había enviado una tarjeta de condolencias a las oficinas de Cullen en Londres. Había querido hacer algo, contactar con la familia de Rosalie. Estaba claro que, o bien él no había recibido la tarjeta o que, si lo había hecho, eso sólo habría servido para ahondar más en la herida.

Él era frío como el hielo. Absolutamente impasible.

—Se le podría considerar un trágico accidente causado por el mal tiempo, pero no tengo duda de que, si no hubierais visto apropiado utilizar a mi hermana de ese modo tan atroz, entonces hoy seguiría viva.

Cara sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho porque sus duras palabras habían dado en la diana con la precisión de una flecha.

—Por favor... no lo entiendes. Yo no tomé parte en ningún aspecto de la vida de mi hermano —«a excepción de para ser su esclava».

Edward se rió a carcajadas y dio un paso atrás,

—¿Ah, sí? Desde que tenías dieciséis años has vivido con él en ese lujoso ático. No hay documentos que acrediten que has estudiado en el Reino Unido, a pesar de que dices que has obtenido un título. Desde los diecisiete te has convertido en una asidua en el club favorito de tu hermano y, por lo que he visto esta noche, has aprendido a engatusar a los hombres a una temprana edad. Tengo fotos tuyas saliendo de ese club a las cuatro de la mañana bajo el brazo de varios famosos.

—Para. Por favor suplicaba Bella llorando le contaba respirar no podia entender como habia cambiado todo …

Pero él no paró.

—Tu hermano y tú erais una y carne,. Tú eras la anfitriona de sus fiestas... y seguro que de paso entretenías a sus amigos.

Al oír eso recordó el horror de dos noches antes, cuando un amigo de Emmet había esperado algo de ella a cambio del pago de una deuda de su hermano.

—Por favor, para —le suplicó. Edward estaba terriblemente equivocado.

- Edward de verdad te suplico escuchame te estas equivocando ¡! Mi hermano….

- CALLA NO QUIERO SABER NADA TODO ESTO HA SIDO PREMEDITADO ¡ TE ODIO ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO TU HERMANO

Él finalmente se detuvo y la miró con una expresión tan imparcial que casi fue peor que todas las palabras que le había dirigido.

—La cuenta que está a tu nombre, que con regularidad alcanzaba el millón, te la abrió tu hermano por ser su cómplice. Es una pena que todo ese dinero no fuera suyo.

Bella lo miró, aunque no comprendía por el hecho de que él supiera lo de la cuenta, ni por el hecho de que Emmet hubiera estado estafando a la gente. Ya nada volvería a sorprenderla. Ni siquiera había sabido de la cuenta hasta que encontró un recibo del banco a su nombre en el escritorio de su hermano hacía unas semanas en el apartamento. Emmet la había abierto a su nombre como tutor legal antes de que ella fuera mayor de edad, y había estado utilizando su nombre para protegerse. Aún le ponía enferma pensar cómo la había implicado de tal modo. La existencia de una cuenta como ésa a su nombre podía hundir sus oportunidades de trabajar en el mundo de los negocios en un futuro, y ahora Edward Cullen también lo sabía. Bella sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno.

—Yo no tenía acceso a esa cuenta — sabía que no la creería.

—Cuéntame otra historia.

Bella no se había equivocado. Cerró los ojos durante un largo segundo deseando en vano que cuando los abriera de nuevo él se hubiera ido y ella estuviera sola. Pero cuando los abrió, Edward seguía allí: el oscuro ángel vengador.

—¿Porqué te has acostado conmigo? —preguntó ella en voz baja hipando, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la sorprendió al acercarse, apoyar una mano en la cama e inclinarse. Le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella respiró austada de lo que le podria hacer Edward .

. Había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no devorar esos suaves labios rosados, pero en el último momento algo lo había detenido porque había deseado besarla con un anhelo que no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por cualquier otra mujer.

—Me he acostado contigo, querida Bella, porque después de conocerte... después de verte, he decidido que ésta sería una forma más satisfactoria de hacerte enfrentarte a la verdad. No soy tan estúpido como para pensar que encontrarás a otro imbécil; después de todo, no perdiste el tiempo para saldar las deudas de Emmet, ¿verdad? Sé lo de esa pequeña visita al Honorable Sebastian Mortimer de anteanoche, tras la cual las deudas de tu hermano quedaron misteriosamente pagadas. Sales muy cara. Eres una puta …. Y una ASESINA me das ASCO

—No me acosté con él —dijo Cara con voz temblorosa— y si te hubieras molestado en comprobarlo todo bien, habrías visto que las deudas fueron saldadas antes de que él viniera a verme.

—Bueno, está claro que conocía tus encantos y te pagó por adelantado AUNQUE NO TE CREO.

Indignada por el modo en que él estaba interpretando la vida que había tenido con su hermano, bajó de la cama cubriéndose con las arrugadas sábanas que le recordaron esos momentos de seducción y pasión que habían vivido. Por el momento agradecía el hecho de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era virgen porque no quería parecer vulnerable ante ese hombre.

Las piernas le temblaban, parecían gelatina.

—Lo has supuesto todo muy bien. Si ya has terminado con tu juicio, te pido que me permitas vestirme para poder desaparecer de tu vista lo antes posible.

Lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado como para soportarlo.

—No te preocupes, jamás volvería a acercarme a ti. Lo único que lamento es que no tienes la inocencia que tenía mi hermana y que, aunque te esté haciendo algo parecido a lo que tu hermano quiso hacerle a ella, tú no sentirás ni un ápice del sufrimiento que ella habría experimentado.

Fue hacia la puerta, pero se volvió una última vez y con una mirada que le atravesó el corazón, se marchó. Bella oyó la puerta de la suite abrirse y cerrarse.

Durante un largo rato se quedó allí, inmóvil, y después comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente a la vez que sentía náuseas. Llegó al lavabo a tiempo y vomitó. Temblorosa y sintiéndose débil, comenzó a llorar.

Y entonces pensó en algo. Él no la había besado en ningún momento. No en la boca. No después de ese primer y fugaz beso que le había hecho desear más.

Ahora lo veía todo muy claro, había evitado ese gesto que, para muchos, era un acto más íntimo que el de la penetración. Toda esa ternura había sido una mera ilusión, la había tomado con crueldad para darle una lección. No habían hecho el amor, había sido simplemente sexo. Había querido hacerla sentirse como una ramera barata y lo había conseguido,

Y eso fue lo que la derrumbó por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 04**

_Dos meses después, Dublín._

Bella intentó borrar de su cara la expresión de súplica, pero estaba desesperada. El hombre de mediana edad sentado al otro lado del escritorio se quitó las gafas.

—Me temo que no tiene la experiencia que estoy buscando. Creo que verá que muchas compañías opinan lo mismo.

Bella sabía que estaba librando una batalla perdida y por eso recogió su bolso y se levantó.

—Gracias por atenderme, señor O'Brien, y le agradezco su opinión. Tan sólo le pido que, si queda alguna vacante en su compañía para puestos de becario, cuente conmigo.

Él le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Sin duda lo haré. Tendremos su currículum archivado.

Era la misma historia en todas partes. Una recesión global se cernía en el horizonte, y todo el mundo estaba nervioso y apretándose los cinturones prescindiendo de empleados superfluos. Era la peor época para carecer de experiencia y volver a casa en busca de empleo. Y aun así, cuando salió del edificio para adentrarse en un espléndido día de finales de primavera, supo que se alegraba de estar lejos de Londres. Lejos de lo que había sucedido allí.

Bella cruzó la abarrotada calle y maldijo por haber tomado la dirección que había tomado. Se encontraba frente al nuevo restaurante que acababa de abrir en una de las zonas más concurridas del centro de la ciudad. Cullen's. Lo que ofrecía esa cadena de restaurantes era una porción de vida italiana, una promesa, un estilo de vida relajada.

Lo irónico era que, sin saber aún quién era el hermano de Rosalie y sabiendo que ella tenía relación con la familia, la cafetería de los Cullen en Londres se había convertido en el refugio de Bella. Allí había pasado horas durante su tiempo libre, estudiando o leyendo, tomándose un capuchino y disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad el mayor tiempo posible. Y ahora allí estaba ese restaurante, en Dublín, burlándose de ella con su brillante fachada y recordándole a su propietario. Estaba claro que Edward Cullen no estaba sufriendo la caída de la economía mundial.

Desvió la mirada y pasó corriendo, mientras sentía una sensación de náusea cada vez mayor. Las náuseas ya le eran una cosa familiar. Había estado vomitando cada mañana desde el último mes, y cada vez se sentía peor. Finalmente, y tras una visita al médico la semana anterior, le habían confirmado el peor de sus temores: estaba embarazada. Todavía no lo había asimilado y, mucho menos, había podido decidir si ponerse en contacto o no con Edward.

Bajó la calle a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Lo más importante ahora mismo era conseguir un trabajo. Sólo le quedaba dinero para pagar un mes más el alquiler de su estudio, ¿cómo iba a traer a un bebé al mundo? Contuvo el pánico que la invadió y se detuvo junto a un puesto de periódicos para comprar la prensa, ignorando las pocas monedas que llevaba en el monedero.

Un rato después, se bajó del autobús y se dirigió a su apartamento. A medio camino el cielo se abrió y en cuestión de segundos acabó empapada hasta los huesos. Una pareja pasó por delante de ella, agarrados de la mano y riendo, la mujer se protegía con el abrigo de su novio. Bella se sintió como si algo infinitamente valioso le hubiera sido arrebatado para siempre. Era la inocencia y el optimismo. Durante aquel breve momento antes de que Edward Cullen hubiera lanzado la bomba, ella había saboreado algo de felicidad por primera vez en años.

Su corazón se endureció cuando abrió la puerta; él había destrozado sus sueños y esperanzas y lo odiaba con una intensidad que la asustaba.

En el cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso un albornoz. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, se quedó paralizada. Se veía demacrada. Las ojeras destacaban con intensidad sobre su pálida piel. Se veía la cara demasiado larga, los pómulos demasiado marcados, los ojos sombríos, y el vivo y brillante tono castaño de su cabello se había apagado.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tras la muerte de Emmet, había pensado que sería libre para empezar de nuevo, libre para vivir su propia vida, pero el destino la había golpeado en la cara. Se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz. Tenía que comer. Tenía que cuidarse. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo. De algún modo tenía que mantenerse a sí misma y al bebé. Aún la sorprendía el inmediato y devorador amor y protección que había sentido por ese pequeño ser desde el momento que descubrió que estaba embarazada, a pesar de las circunstancias de su concepción. Además, había una emoción más profunda unida a eso, pero Bella no quería analizarla. Fue a la cocina a calentarse la sopa casera que le había sobrado del día anterior y, cuando se sentó, se fijó en la carta que había sobre la mesa a su lado; una carta que había abierto esa misma mañana. El pánico amenazaba con volver y arrebatarle el apetito. La amenaza contenida en la hoja de papel la hizo temblar por dentro. Se obligó a comer, a no pensar, y entonces se dispuso a ojear los periódicos. Rodeó las ofertas de trabajo y las colocó en orden, de modo que al día siguiente, y una vez más, pudiera comenzar a hacer llamadas y a dejar su currículum en distintas empresas.

Una hora después abrió el último periódico con desgana porque deseaba irse a dormir, pero entonces su corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente cuando vio en él una fotografía de Edward Cullen. No podía apartar los ojos de él, esos duros rasgos estaban suavizados por una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer más guapo todavía.

Se le veía feliz. Se le veía satisfecho. Parecía estar despreocupado.

Inconscientemente, ella se llevó la mano al vientre, ¿Qué derecho tenía él a ser feliz mientras que ella estaba allí sentada prácticamente en la pobreza absoluta, embarazada de su hijo después de que él hubiera decidido jugar a ser Dios con su vida?. Toda la humillación y el dolor que sintió por su premeditada venganza la embargaron con tanta fuerza como si hubiera sucedido el día antes. El deseo que había mostrado no había sido lo que ella se había esperado y creído.

Edward estaría en Dublín la noche siguiente para celebrar la apertura de su nuevo restaurante. Bella podría haber pensado que él lo habría hecho a propósito, para enviarle una nueva advertencia, pero ella sabía que había sido algo irracional. No era más que una coincidencia increíblemente cruel.

Volvió a leer el artículo, más despacio esa vez. En el evento anunciaría la fusión con Caleb Cameron, un conocido empresario afincado en Irlanda.

Bella sabía que tendría que hacer algo mientras él estuviera tan cerca; tenía que hacerle ver que no podía llevarse por delante la vida de una persona; su vida. Él era responsable de la vida que crecía en su vientre y algo profundamente visceral estaba alentándola a enfrentarse a él.

Edward Cullen contuvo las ganas de quitarse la corbata, desabrocharse los botones de arriba de la camisa y alejarse de ese salón de baile abarrotado lo antes posible. Quería estar en su isla, Sardinia, donde habría tranquilidad y el cielo estaría lleno de las estrellas que a veces había soñado con tocar.

¿Qué le pasaba? Llevaba semanas que no se encontraba bien. Dos meses, para ser exactos... Se quedó paralizado e inmediatamente quiso desechar las vividas imágenes que acompañaban a esos pensamientos. Hacía dos meses había empezado el proceso de curación que comenzaba con la venganza de la muerte de su hermana, pero entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía bien?

Al ver a su buen amigo, Jasper , forzó a su mente a librarse de esos perturbadores pensamientos, pero cuando vio el cabello marrón de su esposa, Alice, sintió una sacudida, a pesar de que no era exactamente el mismo tono de pelo que...

Los dos hombres se saludaron efusivamente.

—Por fin —dijo Jasper. —Creí que nunca te convenceríamos para que abrieras tu negocio aquí.

Edward ignoró a su amigo y se inclinó para besar a Alice en las mejillas. Estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y lamentarnos no poder llegar al funeral de Rosalie. Debió de ser devastador para ti.

Realmente conmovido. Edward sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho al ser testigo de la intimidad y la calidez creada entre el matrimonio, Jasper adoraba a su esposa y era muy protector con ella. El sabía que la vida hogareña no estaba hecha para él. Ninguna mujer ocuparía ese espacio en su vida. Hacía mucho tiempo se había jurado no ser como su padre y entregarse a una mujer que algún día podría tener el poder de destrozar a su familia. Lo irritaba intensamente estar pensando en eso de nuevo... por segunda vez en muchos meses.

Tras unos minutos juntos. Alice les anunció la llegada de un conocido común y cuando Edward miró atrás, en la distancia y junto a las puertas, le pareció ver un cabello castaño oscuro y una piel muy clara. No. No podía ser. El corazón le golpeó con fuerza contra el pecho.

Bella se quedó fuera del salón de baile del exclusivo hotel del centro de Dublín durante un largo rato. Los nervios la paralizaron temporalmente. Tenía que aferrarse a la sensación de injusticia, a la rabia que sentía en su pecho, porque de lo contrario fracasaría y dejaría que Edward Cullen se marchara sin conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. Respiro hondo y se reconfortó al pensar que, una vez que hubiera hecho lo que pretendía hacen saldría de allí y se marcharía a casa sintiéndose algo mejor. Cruzó las puertas y se estremeció ante todo ese ruido y la multitud de asistentes. No se había molestado en arreglarse para la ocasión; de hecho, el único vestido que tenía, el que había llevado la noche en Londres, lo había tirado a la basura. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta lisa bajo una ligera chaqueta, sin maquillaje y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Lo vio casi de inmediato. Estaba de espaldas, pero lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

¿Podría seguir adelante con lo que se había propuesto?

Ignoró el miedo que le decía que saliera corriendo y siguió adelante, acercándose cada vez más y más a Edward.

Edward sintió un escalofrió en la nuca. En ese momento Jasper se detuvo a media frase, Alice miró a su derecha y él captó un evocador aroma a rosas; un aroma muy reciente en su memoria. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo enérgicamente, de un modo que no había sentido en... semanas, y ser consciente de ello supuso un duro golpe.

Con una extraña sensación en el pecho, se giró y allí estaba Bella Swan, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos chocolate. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un largo rato mientras se miraban.

Oyó a Alice preguntar con curiosidad:

—¿Conoces a esta mujer?

—No, creo que no —contestó, negando la respuesta que ella estaba evocando en él.

Y así, se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con Alice y Jasper.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a verdades difíciles de asimilar. Él nunca huía de nada, pero allí, y por primera vez en su vida, estaba reaccionando con tanta fuerza a una emoción que no quería explorar, que estaba escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra.

Bella no podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso, que hubiera negado que la conociera. La rabia se apoderó de ella y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente , sentia las lagrima agolpándose en sus ojos queriendo salir mientras se movía para situarse directamente enfrente de Edward, que la miró como diciéndole: «Ni te atrevas». Aunque lo hizo. Se atrevió.

—¿Cómo puedes fingir que no me conoces?

—¡Swan!

Bella sonrió con aire triunfante.

—Si no me conoces, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?

Sabía que tenía que aprovecharse del factor sorpresa durante unos cuantos segundos como mucho y se giró hacia la pareja pensando: «Este hombre es colega de Edward... Si pudiera manchar su reputación, aunque sólo fuera un poco...»

Se había hecho el silencio entre la multitud que los rodeaba.

—¿Sabíais que hace dos meses vuestro amigo estuvo conmigo en Londres? Planeó...

Sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir un fuerte dolor en el brazo: Edward la había agarrado y la estaba alejando de allí, tirando de ella entre la multitud con tanta facilidad como si pesara poco más que una pluma.

Abrió la boca y, como si le hubiera leído la mente, Edward le dijo:

—Ni una palabra más, Bella. No te atrevas a decir nada o te arrepentirás, no sabes de lo que soy capaz aun

La multitud se separó como el Mar Rojo y enseguida llegaron a la puerta del salón de baile. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Edward la había llevado hasta una esquina del vestíbulo.

—No has tenido por qué sacarme de ahí como si fuera una niña de dos años —le dijo ella frotándose el brazo cuando la soltó.

Nunca hasta ahora lo había visto tan furioso... y ¿cómo era posible que, a pesar de ello, pudiera estar fijándose en lo impresionante que resultaba vestido con un esmoquin tradicional? Estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible, y le dolía como si la hubiera atravesado un puñal pensar que tal vez sentía algo por él a pesar de cómo la había tratado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Dejarte soltar toda la sórdida verdad? ¿Que eres responsable de...?

—¡Para! —le susurró con desesperación, de pronto abrumada por verse tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —le contestó ella con la intención de ganar tiempo y sabiendo perfectamente bien por qué estaba allí. Su furia estaba disolviéndose y formando una masa de emociones confusas ahora que lo tenía delante.

—Tengo negocios aquí, aunque no es algo que a ti te importe.

Bella respiró temblorosa y miró a otro lado. Ya estaba allí. Tenía que hacerlo, A eso había ido. Él tenía que saber lo que había hecho.

—Bueno, yo también tengo unos asuntos aquí. Algo que tengo que tratar contigo.

Edward se acercó a ella y vio cómo se abrieron sus ojos y se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Volvió a inhalar su aroma y le sorprendió ser capaz de no bajar la mirada a su cuerpo, a sus pechos. Tenía el vivido recuerdo de haberle cubierto uno de sus pechos, de lo bien que había encajado en la palma de su mano, y de cómo había sido el tacto de ese terso pezón bajo su dedo. ¡Y de cómo había sabido!

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? Dímelo ahora mismo o haré que te echen a la calle.

Bella se negaba a sentirse intimidada y se acercó más a él antes de decirle:

—Estoy embarazada de ti. Me temo que las consecuencias de tu venganza de aquella noche han ido más allá de lo que te esperabas.

Edward se quedó quieto por un momento antes de dar un paso atrás,

—No es posible. Usé protección —le dijo con expresión de alivio.

—Bueno, debió de romperse o algo así, porque, te guste o no, estoy embarazada. De tu hijo.

Edward visualizó por un momento la imagen de Jasper y Alice y de lo protector y atento que su amigo se mostraba con su esposa embarazada. Después, intentó tranquilizarse con la idea de que Bella estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo.

—¿Has tardado dos meses en planear la forma de volver a mí? —dijo entre risas. —¿Y me vienes con esto? ¿Qué pensabas que sucedería? ¿Que te suplicaría que te casaras conmigo por el bien de nuestro hijo? ¿Es que no has podido encontrar a otro millonario iluso al que timar... a Sebastian Mortimer, por ejemplo? ¿A su padre verdadero?

- Bella tu a mi no me engañas tu para mi siempre seras una puta que se entrego a un hombre que no conocia de nada mas que de unas horas

A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—Ya te lo dije. No me acosté con ese hombre y, por otro lado, no se me ocurriría un destino peor que tener que casarme contigo. Lo único que quiero es que sepas en lo que han derivado tus actos; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu libertad y la vida tan fácil que llevas. No quiero que después me acuses de haber mantenido en secreto que tenías un hijo.

Edward se giró hacia un lado y Bella actuó por puro impulso al pensar que pretendía marcharse y rechazarla otra vez. El dolor era demasiado. Tenía que decir algo para que la creyera. Lo agarró de la manga y lo detuvo. Él la miró a los ojos.

—Odio admitir esto delante de ti, pero esa noche era virgen, aunque tú ni siquiera lo notaras. Este bebé es tuyo y de nadie más —soltó una carcajada a caballo entre un llanto estrangulado y un gemido de dolor. —¿Crees que después de esa noche me puse a buscar a alguien que me dejara embarazada para luego poder venir a por ti y decirte que el bebé es tuyo?

Edward se quedo paralizado. Podía oír esas palabras, pero de algún modo no era consciente de ellas, de lo que suponían. Tenía que estar mintiendo... Tenía que estar mintiendo. Pero entonces recordó la imagen en la que estaba de pie ante él, con esa sencilla ropa interior de algodón y con actitud de vulnerabilidad. Y recordó también cómo, por un instante, había sospechado que podía ser virgen... antes de que su mente volara a otra parte.

—No es posible.

—Puedes creerme o no, Edward, pero el hecho es que estoy embarazada y que el bebe es tuyo.

Estaba mirándola con unos ojos tan fríos que Bella no pudo creer cómo había podido ver algo de ternura y delicadeza en su mirada. Y entonces, de pronto, decenas de flashes se dispararon a su alrededor. Los dos miraron hacia la luz.

—¡_Dio_!

Los paparazis los habían pillado. Bella vio a Edward apartarle con brusquedad la mano de la manga de su chaqueta con la intención de agarrarla por el brazo para llevarla a otra parte y acusarla de haber orquestado esa situación. Pero ella lo esquivó y salió corriendo abriéndose paso entre la multitud de periodistas que gritaban:

—¿Señor Cullen, es cierto? ¿Van a tener un bebé? ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Bella logró llegar a la puerta, aterrorizada de que Edward pudiera alcanzarla en cualquier momento. Se subió al primer taxi que vio en la entrada del hotel y, cuando arrancó, miró atrás para ver a Edward en la calle y buscando el taxi con verdadera furia en la cara.

Bella se giró y le dio la dirección al taxista antes de cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? Comenzó a llorar y se puso una mano contra el pecho para intentar controlar la emoción que estaba amenazando con destrozarla por dentro. Como habia podido pensar que Edward comprenderia por lo que estaba pasando , apenas tenia para comer y lo unico que queria era lo mejor para su hijo.

No podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar tanto como para haberle revelado todo... hasta dónde se extendía su vulnerabilidad e inexperiencia aquella noche. Y al hacerlo, al contárselo todo sobre el embarazo, le había invitado a volver a su vida, a arruinarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho... Porque de una cosa estaba segura: ni por un segundo esperaba que Edward Cullen se alejara de esa situación.

Hola me gustaría que me dejaríais algún comentario ¡ =) asi veo si os va gustando la historia ya que soy bastante nueva en esto , bueno si no os gusta la puedo dejar y empezar otra bueno un besooo ¡!=)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Se había armado un gran revuelo en el vestíbulo, donde los empleados del hotel intentaban echar a los fotógrafos. Bella estaba equivocada si pensaba que podía amenazarlo con lo del embarazo . Pero, por otro lado, las fantásticas revelaciones... el hecho de que hubiera sido virgen aquella noche, el hecho de que no se hubiera acostado con el amigo de su hermano... era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ¿Era posible? Que estuviera diciendo la verdad y el se hubiese comportado como un idiota ….

Justo en ese momento, oyó tras él la puerta giratoria y sintió una mano dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Se giró para ver allí a su amigo.

—Alice está intentando controlar las habladurías ahí dentro. ¿Te importaría decirme quién era esa chica y por qué se ha armado todo este revuelo con la prensa?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que admiraba y respetaba a su amigo, no podía articular palabra.

—Una advertencia, amigo mío —le susurró Jasper , - Desde el momento en que vi a Alice, ella puso mi mundo patas arriba.

—Créeme, Esto no se parece en nada a la relación que tenéis Alice y tú.

Mientras Edward se disponía a volver a entrar en el hotel, sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho... aunque esta vez estaba seguro de que se quedaría ahí dentro por mucho tiempo.

La tarde siguiente, Bella regresaba a su casa después de otra infructuosa jomada buscando trabajo. Esa mañana se había levantado con unas náuseas peores de lo habitual, sin duda como resultado de la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior. Había estado nerviosa todo el día, esperando que Edward apareciera en cualquier parte y la estrangulara. Estaba asustada , se arrepentia de haber aparecido en la fiesta en la que se encontraba Edward tenia que haber seguido adelante ella sola .

Y cuando llegó a su apartamento se le erizó el vello de la nuca al encontrarse la puerta ligeramente abierta. En ese momento supo que preferiría toparse con un ladrón antes que tener que enfrentarse a la persona que sabía que estaba esperándola. Y también sabía que de nada le serviría salir corriendo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, empujó la puerta.

Edward estaba junto al sofá. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que se aferraban a sus poderosos muslos y un polo oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero marrón que lo hacía parecer diabólico e impresionantemente guapo. No pudo hablar al detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo había entrado.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él sacó un pedazo de papel y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué te está chantajeando James el amigo de tu hermano?

—¿Cómo te atreves a fisgonear entre mis cosas privadas? —aterrorizada, se acercó para quitarle la carta, pero Edward la agarró fuertemente del brazo y apartó la carta.

—¿Por qué te está chantajeando James Mortimer? —repitió con dureza.

—Porque no me acosté con él — intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. —Pagó las deudas de Emmet sin que yo lo supiera y esperaba que le mostrara mi gratitud... —tragó saliva— convirtiéndome en su amante —se estremeció al recordar cómo había intentado forzarla.

Edward… te estoy diciendo la verdad por favor créeme dijo con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que se esforzaban por salir

Edward seguía agarrándola del brazo hasta que se dio cuenta que en sus palidos brazos se empezaban a quedar las marcas

- Edward por favor sueltame me haces daño… decia Bella llorando

—Está amenazándome con hacerme pagar la deuda si no cambio de opinión.

—Pero debía de estar muy seguro de cuál iba a ser tu respuesta si pagó la deuda por adelantado .

Bella se sintió dolida por el comentario. Lo cierto era que James era un engreido arrogante que tenía una noción exagerada de su atractivo. Como confidente de Emmet, sabía lo vulnerable que era ella y había dado por hecho que Bella se iría con él si le solucionaba el tema de las deudas. Al ver que no fue así, se volvió desagradable instantáneamente intentando violarla .

—Bueno, pues no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Edward volviendo a apretarle el brazo con más fuerza.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras recordaba lo aterrorizada que había estado aquel día al ver a James acercándose más y más a ella, al intentar calmarlo, al buscar una forma de escapar de él...hasta que no pudo mas y se vio acorralada entre la pared y el intentando besarla pero se despejo de esos recuerdos.

—No... el... el conserje apareció en la puerta y pude librarme de él mientras James estaba intentando abusar de mi . Edward se que piensas que soy lo pero pero no es cierto todo lo que me dices. Yo de ti no quiero nada solo que supieras que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Edward miró a Bella y, para su sorpresa, no tuvo duda de que el terror que veía en el rostro de la joven era real, Creía en ella, y eso era porque finalmente había tenido que admitir que también la creyó la noche anterior cuando le dijo que era virgen el día que se conocieron. Las señales que había ignorado aquella noche eran algo que no se podía negar.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Bella había aceptado lo que James le había dado? ¿Y qué hacía en el club aquella noche? Seguramente estaba buscando un pez más gordo al que engatusar y él, como un tonto, había mordido el anzuelo...

Bella estaba temblando, el modo en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al ver a Edward resultaba perturbador. Finalmente logró soltarse y dio un paso atrás. Retrocediendo hasta quedarse pegada en la pared con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como intentando protegerse de algo.

—Y antes de que me acuses de eso, tengo que decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver con el circo mediático que se organizó anoche en el hotel.

Edward enarcó una ceja con gesto de incredulidad y dio un paso al frente, ante lo que ella respondió dando un paso más atrás.

—Lo siento, pero no me lo creo. Tú lo orquestaste todo porque ahora has encontrado el modo de reclamar tu gran premio. Después de todo, si Rosalie se hubiera casado con tu hermano, su herencia era sólo una parte de lo que yo tengo. Eres una chica lista. Debes de haberte felicitado por haber logrado reservar tu virginidad para el mejor postor... ¿o es simplemente que James no te gustaba físicamente? Tal vez estabas pensando volver al lado de James si no encontrabas antes un protector más atractivo y más rico.

A Cara le dolieron esas insultantes palabras y, por un instante, se sintió tan mareada que pensó que se desmayaría.

—Eres un...

—Ah, ah —la detuvo, acercándose un poco más.

Su presencia resultaba enorme y amenazadora, y aun así Bella se dio cuenta de que se sentía físicamente amenazada... no del modo que James la había hecho sentir. Ésa era una clase de amenaza muy distinta, y tenía mucho que ver con el modo en que su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de diminutos imanes que querían irse.

—La historia de un heredero Culle ya se ha extendido entre la prensa de aquí y la italiana. Va a ser imposible negarlo sin crear una tormenta aún mayor.

—¿Y por qué habría que negarlo? Es verdad —dijo ella con amargura.

Edward apartó la mirada un instante y se pasó una impaciente mano por el pelo, dejándoselo alborotado. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos eran absolutamente despiadados, absolutamente fríos.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

- aun sigues dudando de todo lo que te he contado ….

Eso la dolió, pero sí que las tenía. Había guardado el informe del doctor en el que decía cuándo nacería el niño aproximadamente, la lista de comidas que tenía que evitar, qué vitaminas tomar, y la fecha de su próxima cita en el hospital. Sacó el papel de su bolso y se lo entregó.

A Edward no le fue difícil calcular que las fechas encajaban con aquella noche en Londres. El informe parecía auténtico y, aunque tenía la posibilidad de contactar con ese médico para verificarlo, no le pareció necesario.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—¿Lo ves? A menos que después de estar contigo me fuera directamente a la cama con otro... cosa que no hice... el bebé es tuyo.

Bella le había hablado con voz temblorosa y se sentía extraña, mareada. Le oyó decir algo inteligible, a lo lejos, y antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba sentada junto a la mesa mientas Edward le servía un vaso de agua.

—Bébetelo —dijo él con una actitud que indicaba claramente que le disgustaba estar allí.

Esperando que no notara el temblor de su mano, Bella tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo antes, de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. Al alzar la vista lo vio de pie, demasiado cerca de ella, y no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó y deprisa se situó en un extremo de la habitación, de pie tras un sillón.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

—Podrías haberle mentido al médico con las fechas. ¿Cómo puedo saber con seguridad que es mi hijo?

En cuanto habló, esas palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto en él: «su hijo», una afirmación de su maternidad. Y, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, en ese momento creyó que era cierto, aunque no sabía por qué y eso lo irritaba. Odiaba el hecho de no poder basarse en hechos concretos, pero el instinto era abrumador.

—Esa pregunta no es digna de respuesta. Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que lamento habértelo contado. Yo sólo... Voy a tener un bebé como consecuencia de lo que sucedió... de lo que hiciste...

Él dio un paso adelante.

—¿De lo que hice? En aquella habitación estábamos los dos. ¿Tengo que recordarte que te fuiste y que después viniste derecho a mis brazos? Yo no te forcé a nada.

Dio un paso más, y Bella lamentó haberse situado en un rincón de la habitación,

—¿También tengo que recordarte que usé protección? Y digamos que no recuerdo que... funcionara mal.

Bella se sonrojó, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo ella? Estaba claro que carecía de la experiencia que tenía él. De pronto recordó ese exquisito momento, cuando lo había sentido brotar dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro...?

A él le dio vergüenza recordar que en el apogeo de su orgasmo había sentido un placer demasiado intenso y que, después, ni siquiera había comprobado si la protección estaba intacta porque estaba demasiado indignado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión.

Y sin embargo ahora, con la evidencia en un pedazo de papel en la mano, finalmente tenía que admitir que esa noche no había tenido el más mínimo cuidado.

Prácticamente lo mató la posibilidad de poder haber engendrado un hijo. Su determinación a no tener familia había sido fruto de un juramento hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso su padre sabía que eso era algo que no podía pedirle después de todo lo que había pasado en su familia. Pero después se recordó que su padre había esperado que Rosalie lo hiciera abuelo...

Y ahora esta mujer, Bella Swan... Tenía algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Era diferente al innumerable número de mujeres con las que había estado, era más peligrosa.

—Ni siquiera has tenido que ir a buscarme, yo he venido a ti. Qué oportuno, ¿no?

—Descubrí que estaba embarazada la semana pasada y después vi el artículo en el periódico diciendo que ibas a venir a Dublín.

—Pero no hay duda de que me habrías informado de mi inminente paternidad tarde o temprano.

—Sí... Te lo habría dicho.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió él, furioso.

A juzgar por su expresión, Bella entendió que había interpretado mal sus palabras. Ella se lo habría contado porque, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado, creía que él tenía derecho a saberlo, y no porque quisiera obtener un beneficio económico. Pero él no la creería, y por eso no dijo nada y se limitó a alzar la barbilla.

Edward la miró, vio su determinación en su gesto y en sus ojos verde oscuros. No iba a echarse atrás, y no admitiría que ese bebé era de otro hombre. Eso le dejaba a él sin ninguna opción y, por mucho que odiara decirlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces, no tenemos elección. No puedo marcharme de aquí sin ti.

Bella lo miró con recelo,

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Durante un desesperado momento, ella deseó poder fingir que había mentido, que el bebé no era suyo. Pero no podía. Su moral y el respeto por su hijo no se lo permitirían.

—Esto es lo que quiero decir.

A Bella la recorrió un escalofrío.

—Podrías haberte acostado con alguien más después que conmigo, pero supongamos que estés embarazada de mi hijo. Eso lo cambia todo. No dejaré que intentes amenazarme o chantajearme con esto.

Bella apretó los puños y le dijo entre dientes:

—Es tu bebé, pero puedes alejarte de su lado. Siento habértelo contado.

Edward se rió fríamente,

—¿Alejarme? Oh, seguro que sí, Y en cuanto te quedes sola venderás la historia a los periódicos para intentar manipularme. Si no me responsabilizo del bebé, puedes demandarme y manchar el nombre de mi familia —sacudió la cabeza. —No, de ninguna manera.

Bella se estremeció y se aferró con fuerza al respaldo del sillón que le estaba ofreciendo poca protección contra el hombre que tenía delante. El miedo corría por sus venas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi padre ha visto las noticias. Él es un hombre tradicional y quiere conocer a la madre de su nieto —dijo con cara de disgusto, —la mujer que ha logrado cambiar a su hijo. Se está recuperando de un infarto. Tu hermano y tú le hicisteis mucho daño, pero no dejaré que le hagas más daño al no concederle el deseo de conocerte. Sobra decir que no sabe que la mujer que participó en la muerte de su hija es la futura madre de su nieto —la miró de arriba abajo. —Si llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, como dices, sólo se puede hacer una cosa. En media hora partiremos hacia Roma, y nos casaremos lo antes posible. Aunque la idea de casarme contigo me revuelve las entrarlas, ya que el matrimonio no es algo que valoro, no me supondrá ninguna emoción hacerlo y me servirá para tenerte vigilada y para darle legitimidad al heredero Cullen. Además, salvará mi reputación. Nuestras acciones ya han estado tambaleándose con el escándalo que se está formando.

—Eso nunca. Jamás me casaría con alguien como tú —dijo horrorizada. Edward no puedes obligarme y me niego a casarme contigo… no me voy a mover de mi apartamento y mucho menos te tengo porque obedecer

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a firmar un documento legal negando que el niño es mío y jurando que no volverás a ponerte en contacto conmigo durante el resto de tu vida? Porque ésa es la única alternativa al matrimonio.

Deseó poder decirle que sí, pero en un instante vio un futuro en el que ella estaría negándole a su hijo el derecho a conocer a su padre y no pudo hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que estaba sellando su destino.

Una expresión de inmenso cinismo atravesó el rostro de Edward.

—Lo que suponía. Serás recompensada por ser la madre de un heredero Cullen y a su debido tiempo seguirás tu camino. Yo tendré la custodia completa del niño.

A Bella le fallaron las rodillas y a través de unos labios entumecidos dijo:

—Pero... no puedes hacer eso. Yo voy a tener este bebé. Es mi bebé —se puso la mano en el vientre como para proteger al niño que llevaba dentro.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa,

—Creo que descubrirás que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, señorita Swan. No dudo de que con un buen incentivo se te pueda convencer para alejarte de nosotros cuando llegue el momento.

Edward vio cómo el rostro de Cara se quedaba lívido, la vio aferrándose al respaldo del sillón. Ella sabía utilizar muy bien sus expresivos rasgos, era consciente de que con ellos podía manipular a la gente, pero no a él.

—Te doy media hora para recoger tus cosas y salir de aquí conmigo como si estuviéramos felices por habernos reconciliado y estuviéramos embarcándonos en una vida juntos para siempre.

Sabía que Edward era un oponente contra el que no tenía fuerzas para luchar y también sabía con toda seguridad que, si se negaba a ir con él ahora, él no dudaría en sacarla de allí en brazos. El hecho de que su padre estuviera enfermo le tocaba la fibra sensible y lo último que quería era causarle más dolor a ese hombre. No podía llegar a imaginarse lo doloroso que debía de haber sido para él enterrar a su hija, viendo alterado el orden natural de la vida.

Aparte de todo eso, tenía que admitir que se encontraba en una situación precaria y que no podía ocuparse sola de un bebé. Ese sentido de la responsabilidad maternal la invadió y le hizo ver que no tenía elección.

Ladeó la barbilla y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, dijo:

—Muy bien.

Nada cambió en la expresión de Edward.

—Entonces, tienes media hora.

Lo cierto era que no tardaría más de diez minutos en recoger todas sus cosas, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo. Cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio, él la agarró del brazo para decirle:

—No pienses ni por un segundo que no te haré firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial. Habrá una cláusula en la que se pedirá un análisis de ADN una vez que el bebé haya nacido para confirmar que es mío. Y si no lo es... pagarás caro este engaño.

—El único engaño del que tengo conocimiento es del tuyo, cuando ocultaste tu identidad en Londres.

Según ella se apartaba, Edward recordó ese extraño momento de debilidad, la atracción que sintió por ella y que había resultado en la situación a la que se enfrentaban ahora. Por mucho que la culpara, tenía que responsabilizarse de sus actos, y lo haría, pero que Dios ayudara a Bella si estaba mintiendo.

Os agradezco a todos los que me dejáis comentarios aunque de momento solo tengo 14 no se muy bien si es porque la historia aun no se ha dado a conocer y la gente no sabe que existe que todo puede ser ¡! Un besoooo y darme vuestras opiniones por donde creéis que tirare con la historia. En mi opinión a Edward le va a costar mucho ganarse el perdón de Bella.


End file.
